


Blocks

by PeachCake



Series: Little! Hamilton AU [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Little! James, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:24:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9940793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachCake/pseuds/PeachCake
Summary: Thomas comes home to a discovery.





	

“James? I’m home.” Thomas called, closing his front door with his foot. “Can you help me put the groceries away?” There was silence. Thomas raised an eyebrow. James was usually in his study during this time of day, either reading or working on notes for the upcoming meeting. It was a small room next to the staircase, close to where Thomas was standing. Thomas shrugged and headed to the kitchen. _“He’s probably just caught up with whatever he was doing.”_ He thought. He finished putting everything away except for the box of strawberries he got. _“James is probably hungry by now.”_ he thought. _“I should make sure he eats something today. He can forget sometimes.”_ He started to cut up the strawberries and put them in a bowl. He decided to add some blueberries into it before taking it toward James study. He lightly rapped his knuckles on the door. “James?” he called out. “Are you busy? I brought you some fruit." Silence once again. He slowly opened the Door to find it empty.

Thomas closed the door and headed towards the living room. He wasn’t there either. “James?” he called out once more, now heading towards the stairs. _“Maybe he’s taking a nap?”_ He thought, heading towards their shared bedroom. He cracked the door open quietly and peeked in. He saw a lump under their covers, breathing steadily. He opened the door more and stepped in when his foot kicked something. He looked down to see…..a wooden block? He looked around the room to see more colored blocks around the room. Some were bigger than others and in different shapes and colors. He saw a tower made with the various blocks in the middle of the clutter. _“What in the fresh hell?”_ He thought. He slowly crept over to the bed and carefully pulled back the covers.

 

James was curled into a ball, fast asleep. He was cuddling what appeared to be a stuffed penguin. He also had something in his mouth. Something green and plastic. _“Is that a pacifier?”_ Thomas thought. He didn’t tried to wake him. He simply observed. James stirred and mumbled in his sleep. He blindly grabbed for the blanket Thomas pulled back. He finally grabbed the corner and pulled it back towards him, suckling happily on his pacifier. Thomas had to admit, while he was very, very confused, this site was quite cute. He quietly put the bowl of fruit on the side table when he noticed the empty sippy cup on it. It had what appeared to be apple juice in it.Thomas looked back at James, still sleeping soundly. _“Should i fill this up for him?”_ he thought. _“I want him to know I don’t have a problem with this. Well, whatever this was.”_ He took the sippy cup and tip toed out of the room. Luckily, he just bought some apple juice at the grocery store, knowing they were almost out. He just finished washing out the cup when he heard a scream and a crash from upstairs. He quickly left the cup in the sink and ran towards the stairs.

 

He opened the door to see James missing from the bed and the bowl of fruit on the ground. The large block tower from before was now knocked to the floor. Thomas panicked. “James?” he called out. Did he mess up by leaving the fruit? Did James hate him now? Where did he go? He suddenly heard whimpering from the walk in closet they shared. He got closer and put his ear against the door. He heard whimpers and quiet murmuring. He couldn’t make out some of it. He only heard bits like “He hates you now.” and “you’re a freak.” Thomas started to panic. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want James to feel like this, but he didn’t know how to help. Thomas took a few deep breaths. _“It's okay.”_ he thought. _“Just do your best to comfort him.”_

 

He lightly knocked on the closet door. “James? Are you ok? Can you come out?” silence once again. He could hear things shuffling around in the closet, followed by more whimpering. “James, i’m not mad if that’s what you’re worried about. I want to make sure you’re ok.” He heard more shuffling in the closet. “Promise?” he heard from the other side. Thomas smiled. “I promise. more shuffling. “You can come in.” He heard. Thomas carefully opened the door to see James clutching his stuffed penguin in the corner of the closet. He could tell he was shaking like a leaf. Thomas sat on the floor in front of him, keeping some distance between them. “Hey, Jemmy. Do you want to tell me what’s going on?” he asked in his most gentle voice possible. He could tell James was crying earlier from the dried tear marks on his face. Thomas grabbed his pack of tissues he always carries with him and scooted closer to James. James whimpered and tried to scoot even closer into the corner than before. The sight nearly broke Thomas’s heart. He’s never seen James this upset before.

 

“James, we don’t have to talk about this if you don’t want to.” Thomas finally said after a few moments of silence. “But I want you to know that there’s nothing wrong with this. I’m not mad about it. I’m just worried about making you feel better. Do you want me to do anything?” James finally looked at him with his red eyes. He considered asking him to fill his sippy cup with more apple juice. Instead he scooted closer until him and Thomas here touching knees. He held his arms out. “Hug?” he whimpered. Thomas took him into his arms almost immediately. They sat like that for awhile, James whimpering and Thomas shushing him and rubbing his back. The whimpers died down after a while, and was replaced with quiet, even breathing. Thomas looked down to see James almost asleep, eyes droopy and glassy. He looked up at Thomas. “Are you mad at me?” he asked. Thomas kissed his head. “Of course not, sweetie.” James looked over Thomas shoulder to see his paci on the floor behind Thomas. He must of dropped it when he was moving around. He tried to reach for it, but it was too far away. He started whimpering again. “What is it, jemmy?” Thomas asked, turning around. “Do you want your pacifier?” James quickly nodded. Thomas reached behind him and grabbed the paci. “Here you go, jemmy.” He said, popping it into James’ mouth. James sighed in contentment and leaned into Thomas. He knew Thomas was probably confused about this whole thing, and probably would have to explain this to him when he felt bigger. But that stuff can wait.

 

For now, he needed to get back to his nap.


End file.
